


Mozu’s Other Fate

by Rabbit4753



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Large Cock, Monster sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit4753/pseuds/Rabbit4753
Summary: When Corrin and the army are routed from Mozu’s village, she’s left alone, awaiting death. But what the Faceless plan to do with her is much, much worse than death.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Mozu’s Other Fate

As flames billowed around her, Mozu knew it was all over. Her family, her friends, her entire village, was being destroyed around her. The strangers that had come to rescue them were routed by the endless hordes of Faceless, and she was once again alone, with no hope of rescue. It was crueler, honestly, that she was allowed that spark of hope, only to have it swept away.

And so Mozu waited, collapsed onto her knees in the fountain square, for one of those monsters to eventually notice and kill her. She coughed on some ash that had flown into her mouth, listening to the roaring flames.

Then, Mozu saw one. A Faceless, giant and hulking, walking her way. That metal mask, dotted with holes that showed nothing but pitch black underneath. The broken chains that sounded out like wind chimes. She would have run if she hadn’t already given up. “What’re you waiting for?” she asked it as it approached. “Just kill me already!”

The creature stopped inches away from Mozu, its heavy breath hitting her face. For a few moments, they stared at each other, until the monster reached down at its ragged loincloth and ripped the thing off in one motion. Mozu looked down at its waist, and saw something infinitely more terrifying than the threat of death. Its cock throbbed, already semi-hard and only growing thicker by the second.

For the first time since she had given up, Mozu tried to run. But before she could even get up, the Faceless reached around her and shoved her against its crotch, forcing her face to rub against its shaft. It reeked of sweat, and was already drooling precum into her hair, smearing the chestnut brown with off-white.

Mozu couldn’t summon the words to beg it to stop. Her mind was still shellshocked, moving in a dozen different directions, towards a dozen different thoughts. Meanwhile, the Faceless’ animalistic, base mind, only thought of one thing.

The beast grabbed Mozu’s jaw and forced it open before slamming its cock into her mouth. The sheer size of it made her feel like it was going to ruin her, but as it began to thrust in and out, she had no other choice but to take it as best as she could. If even weapons had trouble harming these things, biting down wouldn’t do so much as leave a scratch.

Tears soaked Mozu’s cheeks while the Faceless mercilessly pushed its cock well past her mouth and down into her throat, bulging it out. It dominated her hole so immensely that she couldn’t even gag on it. The sweat and precum tasted incredibly bitter, but luckily for her, after the first few thrusts, all of that seed was practically dripping right into her stomach anyways.

The heavy breathing and occasional grunting of the Faceless indicated to Mozu that it was enjoying taking advantage of this village girl, letting off the only other instinct it had other than destruction. It wasn’t long before its thrusts had become horrifyingly fast, especially for such a big, bulky creature.

Those fat, sweaty balls that dangled under the cock began slapping against Mozu’s chin, creating a rhythmic  _ thwap _ ing. In and out, in and out, making Mozu dizzy from the constant extreme movement.

Mozu had no idea how long it was until the monster gave one last push, shooting thick ropes of sticky cum down her throat. The orgasm never seemed to end, eventually beginning to bloat up her stomach due to the sheer volume of it all. She felt sick.

Eventually, after the last few spurts left its cock, the Faceless roughly pulled out of her, leaving strands of spit connecting the head to Mozu’s lips. She coughed and sputtered out cum, feeling her head pounding in pain like the fucking had never stopped.

She was so distracted by her own recovery that she didn’t notice the pair of hands reaching out from behind it. It was only when she was picked up like a doll that she began to scream and squirm. This new Faceless casually ripped her clothes to shreds, exposing her petite body to the world. The embarrassment was humiliating, but it was a second priority against the green cock that began rubbing against her pussy lips.

“N-no,” Mozu said, finally able to speak. “If you push that in me, I’ll die! It won’t fit, it won’t—“

The Faceless had no reason to heed her words. So as she was begging, it simply slammed her down, forcing her pussy to take its entire girth in one go. The air got knocked right out of her and her eyes widened. Looking down, she saw the distinct outline of its cock forming on her stomach, a final reminder of the hopelessness she faced now that she was in the grasp of these beasts.

Up and down she was dragged, more like a cumsleeve than a human being. Mozu had been completely stunned, her mind struggling to respond to the rush of sensations whirling through her. The creature had pushed well past her womb and was now in the process of molding her pussy to fit its cock. Her limbs uselessly bounced up and down along with her.

This Faceless was a much quicker shot than the other one, soon flooding her womb with its seed, bloating her to an even further degree. Drool slid down past her lips and to her chin, a sign of just how vacant her thoughts were. She thought this would be the end, that she’d be finally put out of her misery. But of course, life was infinitely more cruel than she would have guessed.

The Faceless simply began walking, with Mozu still impaled on its gigantic dick and babbling pure nonsense. She couldn’t fathom her situation anymore. Weren’t they supposed to kill her, like they did everyone else? What was happening?

It took several miles of this, with Mozu’s hometown far behind her, for her to realize that these beasts had no intention of killing her. What sealed that knowledge was when another Faceless picked her up from that fat dick and shoved her down on its own, taking its sweet time ruining her pussy even further.

Mozu felt like she was losing herself, like every thrust, every rope of cum shot into her, was taking away a piece of herself. Maybe it was better to just let herself fade away. Become a sex toy for these things, let her mind only focus on pleasure. Just...fade away...inch by inch, piece by piece…

It was so wonderful to finally give up…

Hoshido continued to be ravaged by the monstrous Faceless, each group coming into a town or village and pillaging everything, seeking wanton destruction for its own sake. But there would be survivors, women taken and turned into cocksleeves for this damned army. And among them was a freckled village girl with two white flowers in her hair, smiling happily, moaning as another load was pumped into her pussy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to contact me at randomalt4573@gmail.com.


End file.
